List of Staley elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures made by Staley. 1899?-1920s? These fixtures consist of a brass car switch, saying "Staley Electric Elevator Co. New York". What the hall stations look like is unknown. 1930s? These fixtures consist of black buttons that do not light up on ornate panels, and the old Staley logo is used. In some cases, there are arrows that light up when you press the button. There is also a version with a button that possibly lights up, though that would be ahead of it's time it it did light up. The indicators are ornate, and have an indented section, where numbers cut into a panel light up. Sometimes, the indicator will say Staley at the top middle. The branded indicators are thought to be older. There is also a vertical version of the indicator, possibly only for car indicators, when present. There are also panels that appear to be lanterns, which look unusual, almost like indicators, and other panels looking similar to the lanterns that are either lanterns or indicators. 1930sStaleyHallStation.jpg|1930s Staley hall station (Credit to Flickr user Heather Gold, CC BY-NC-ND 2.0 license) StaleyHallStation.jpg|1930s Staley hall station (Credit to Flickr user 12th St David, CC BY-NC-SA 2.0 license) StaleyCarStation.jpg|1930s? Staley car station (Credit to Flickr user Billie Grace Ward, CC BY 2.0 license) 1930sStaleyCarFixtures.jpg|1930s Staley car station & indicator (Credit to Flickr user J Biochemist, CC BY-NC 2.0 license) 1940s? These fixtures are less ornate, but have sloped edges of the panels, and the panels are still brass. The buttons appear to be slightly different than the 1930s? buttons. The hall stations have dome shaped buttons, with a flat top. Staley indicators from this time period are the same to the 1930s? indicators. There are also some Staley panels from this time period that are metal colored, with metal buttons. These might be the vandal resistant fixture line. On these panels, the logo appears to be engraved into the panel. StaleyMetalButtons.jpg|1940s Staley car station with metal buttons (Credit to Flickr user Haruko Yamauchi, CC BY-NC-SA 2.0 license) 1950s? Early Staley indicators from this time period are the same to the 1940s indicators. Slightly later examples are somewhat similar, but the numbers light up behind a dark window. The hall stations have dome shaped buttons, with a flat top. Later on, the indicators are sometimes the same as the 1970s indicator with rectangle floor lights, and square arrow lights, and sometimes possibly metal, with numbers cut in the metal that light up. Earlier, for the Staley logo, the panel is engraved around the Staley text. Later, the Staley logo appears to be engraved in the panel, and painted black. Later examples of these fixtures have black buttons with a metal ring around the edges. 1960s? These fixtures consist of white buttons that light up, with a thin metal ring part of the button. The hall stations sometimes have the same buttons, and sometimes are interestingly shaped metal buttons. The lanterns are probably the same as the 1970s lanterns. There are also vanity lanterns, with arrows on a clear object sticking out of the wall. The indicators are sometimes metal, with numbers cut in the metal that light up, and sometimes the same as the 1970s indicator with rectangle floor lights, and square arrow lights. 1970s? These fixtures consist of black buttons, with white halos, that light up when pressed. The lanterns are arrows that light up green for up, red for down. There are also vanity lanterns, with arrows on a clear object sticking out of the wall. The indicators are either the same as the buttons, but with white arrows, or an indicator with rectangle floor lights, and square arrow lights. 1970sStaleyFixtures.png|1970s Staley car station (Credit to YouTube user suejoshappy, CC-BY 3.0 license) 1980s?-2000s? In the 1980s, Staley started using GAL fixtures, such as GAL RBW, GAL RWB, GAL VP, and GAL VPMC. It appears that Staley has also used Adams Survivor fixtures sometime during this time period, and possibly also Monitor PC fixtures.